A Collection of Family OneShots
by Briherewhatsup
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are married and have kids, Thalia and Nico are married and have kids too. Sorry I Had too do it, you'll see why later. And more couples.These are little one-shots about what happens in there life.R
1. Pretty

**(Percy and Annabeth have two kids, Sliena and Anthony.) (Right now Sliena is 5, and Anthony is 1 1/2.)**

As Sliena skip to her fathers cabin in a pink dress and a bow in her hair, wanting to show what the Aphrodite girls did to open the door of the Poseidon cabin and saw her dad talking to some one though an iris message, what looked to be her grandmom.

"..Fine I'll tell them." Her daddy said.

"Percy there is a very pretty girl standing behind you." Her grandmom said looking at her with a smile, Sliena smiled back.

"Hi grandmom." I said,

"Hi sweetie, I'll see you both some, I love you both, bye." Grandmom sally said.

"Bye." Both Sliena and Percy than turned to his daughter and smiled picking her up.

"Hows my princess doing." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Prefect do you like my dress." she said once her dad put her than dance around a little.

"I love it you look like the perfect Princess, in pink." He said smiling at he's daughter who looked just like her mother with blond "Princess" cruse and Grey eyes.

"It's an okay color the Aphrodite girls love the color on me." she said and started to Danced in a circle, as her skirt flow out around her. She looked up, and batting her eyelashes at her father."Daddy, do you think I'm pretty?"

Percy stopped with what he was doing and went over to lift her into his arms looking her in the eyes."Yes Princess, I think you're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world next to Mommy."

"Really." She ask looking down.

"Of course Sweetie, I love you so much." he said, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek and said.

"How about we go find Mommy and Anthony and see what they think of your dress."

"Okay." she said and got on top of her daddy's they walked to the big house looking for Annabeth and Anthony, they spotted them sitting on the let Sliena down on the porch.

"Mommy." Sliena said running to her mother."Do you like my dress."

"I love it did the Aphrodite girls play dress up with you." Annabeth ask holding her youngest child.

"Yes it was fun, guess what?" Sliena ask her mom, her mother got up from sitting and give her daddy Anthony to hold.

She knelt down."What sweetie."

Sliena looked at Percy and smiled shyly."Daddy said I'm pretty."

Annabeth's face broke into a smile." Did he now?"

"Yup," she nodded."But you're the prettiest Mommy."

"Thank you Sweetie," she said kissing the top of her head."you are very sweet."

"Daddy is too," she pointed out. As Percy wrapped her in his arms from behind her.

"Yes," Annabeth kissed her huband."Daddy is very sweet as well." She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"She will always remember that you told her that Percy. No matter what is said about her when she starts school, or how mean the girls are in junior high, Sliena will look in the mirror and hear the echo of your words. She will think, 'Daddy said I'm pretty', and that will be the truth she turns to, the truth she believes. Thank you for giving her that gift."

Percy give Annabeth Anthony, and Scooped up Sliena and spun around."Let get you change." Percy kissed Annabeth check and whisper I love you and left for the Aphrodite cabin.

**So what do you think some of them will be longer some will be you liked it.**

**R&R.**

**-Bri.**


	2. Time Alone

**Sliena is 3, and Anthony is not born.**

**Time Alone**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I melted into the kiss. He took my top lip in between his and applied the right amount of pressure and I sighed into his lips. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over my lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth to his and his and the kiss became much deeper. My hand had a mind of its own as it reached up and rested on the back of his neck, my fingers threading through the hair at the back of his head and my nails lightly scratching in the same spot. He groaned into my mouth and wrapped his arm around my waist to bring me closer even though I was on top of him. Deepening the kiss even more as he rolled us over so he was on top. I Loving every minute with my husband.

"Daddy." A small voice called happily. "Daddy."

"Percy, your daughter wants you," I said as Percy kissed her neck.

"No, you're hearing things," Percy said between kisses.

"Daddy," She called again with a giggle.

"This is not over," Percy said and kissed me lightly on my lips, I smiled.

"Go get our daughter," I said as I head sliena yelled again, he got up and looked down at me.

"Later," I said he then walked to our daughter room.

**Percy P.O.V.**

"Daddy," Sliena said with a smile as I walked in I couldn't help but smile too.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay," I ask picking her up out of her crib and hold her close she wrap her arms and legs around me.

"Can't sleep, sleep with you and mommy," she ask and looked at me with her grey eyes that she got from her mother."Pleaseeee," she pleaded I kissed her forehead and said,

"Of course you can lets go," I brought her to Annabeth and I room.

"Mommy," she said as he spotted Annabeth laying in the bed looking at us.

"Hey sweetie," Annabeth said and Sliena laid on Annabeth left and hugged her. I slipped in right next to Sliena, Sliena then kissed Annabeth on the cheek and said I love you and crawled over to me and laid on my stomach looking at me.

"I love you daddy," She said and laid her head on my chest.

"As I love you," I said and kissed her forehead. I turned to Annabeth to see her smiling at me. She moved closer and slow to not wake Sliena and wrap my free arm around her and pull her closer to me. Sliena was already asleep with her thumb in her mouth and her head borrowed under my chin.

"We have a free day tomorrow," she whispered, I smiled and kissed her softly.

"Thalia and NIco are babysitting, right" I ask Sliena moved a little.

"Not a baby daddy, go to sleep," she said and fell asleep I laugh softly and looked at Annabeth to see she fell asleep so I did the same.

**Morning**

"Come on daddy get up," Sliena said shaking me.

"He's not going to get up Sliena," Annabeth said and I smiled.

"But mommy he's smiling that means he's awake," she said my smiled widden, and grabbed Sliena and started tickling her sides.

"Daddy stop that tickles," Sliena laughed I open my eyes and stoped.

"Good Morning sweetie did you sleep okay," I ask and pick her up and took her to the restroom, where Annabeth was taking her shower.

"Yes come on daddy Aunt Thalia is coming over," she said as I placed her on the counter and reached for his shaving cream and started to shave, After a few minutes Sliena just watching me.

"Oww," I said as I cut my chin. Annabeth walked out of the bathroom with a towel on.

"Mommy daddy got hurt," Sliena said has she as she looked at my chin.

"Aww, are you okay Percy," Annabeth said and ran a wet cloth over my face removing any extra shaving cream and kissed my cut.

"Thank you," I said and kissed her softly but was pulled away by a small hand. I looked over to see my little girl pouting I pulled away.

"Come on sweetie Thalia will be here any minute," Annabeth said and took Sliena to get ready.

* * *

"Hey," I said and hugged Annabeth from behind as she cleaned some dishes, After Thalia pick up Sliena.

"Yes," She ask cleaning her hands off and turned to me and wrap her hand around my neck.

"I told you that we weren't done last night," I said and started kissing her neck.

"Is that so," She ask and tilted her head.

"Yes," I said picking her up and carrying her to our room with her laughing all the way.

**Done and Done with this chapter anyway,**  
**R&R**

**~ Bri**


	3. Baby-Sitting

**I'M BACK PEOPLE WHATS UP SINCE I WAS GONE SO LONG I MIGHT UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW MAYBE SO WITH OUT FARTHER ADO THE STORY**

**Silena is 5 1/2, and Anthony is 2. (Thalia and Nico daughter's are) Katelyn 5, and Zoe (Bianca is her middle name) D. is 15 month's or 1 year and 3 month's.**

**Babying Sitting**

**Silena P.O.V**

"How about this dress," I asked my bestest friend (and cousin I think) Katelyn.

"That would be perfect for a wedding, you know like a flower girl," Katelyn said looking at the green/blue dress I was wearing.

"I know right, I wish Travis would marry aunt Katie, we both could be flower girls" I said and Katelyn nodded You see my aunt Katie (not really my aunt but I call her that so deal with it) Katie and Travis have been dating for 5 years that's how old Katelyn is I mean come on.

"Silena, Katelyn come down and say good-bye we're about to leave," My mother yelled, I took my dress off (I had shorts and a t-shirt on under it) and Katelyn and I ran down stairs.

Down stairs my little bother Tony (Anthony is his real name) and Zoe Katelyn's little sister where sitting in a baby thing on the ground playing with toy's, My mother and Father where dressed nicely along with my aunt Thalia and uncle Nico next to them.

"Where are y'all going," I ask looking at my dad with a sweet smile. My father than picked me up and put me on his side.

"We are going out, we will be back in the morning," He said as he looked star into my eyes.

"Why morning," I ask with my eye brows raised.

"Man, she is just like Annabeth. I'm feel sorry for you Percy," a voice said behind me I turned and saw Travis smiling a big smile.

"Oh no daddy please tell me, aunt Katie is here too or i'm going to die," I ask looking back at him, he just smiled.

"Nobody will be dying on my hand's," a girly voice said walking from the kitchen. My dad let me down and I ran to my aunt.

"Aunt Katie thanks the gods your here," I said hugging her tight.

"Good to see you too," She said and let go.

"Well we will be going have fun, we will be back at 8:00 am. Thank you Katie we really need this," my mother said hugging her and walked to the door."It's nothing, have fun but not to much fun," Aunt Katie said with a laugh.

* * *

"You know you should marry Katie," I said to Travis. He spit out the water he was drinking and just looked at me.

"Why," he ask looking around to see If Katie was around she wasn't, she was with Tony and Zoe. Katelyn just walked in.

"Because, Katelyn and I want to be Flower girls and Katie want's to marry you she told my mom," I said with a big smile and Katelyn sat next to me.

"Really, umm do y'all want to hear something," He ask with a smile, we just nodded.

"well I'm going to ask Katie to marry me soon," My jaw dropped."Really that's so cool when tell me when," I said really fast.

"Nope it's time to go to bed," he said and got up from where he was sitting.

"You cant just tell us something like that then tell us to go to bed," I protest as he push us a long.

"I just did and don't tell Katie okay,"

"Don't tell Katie what," My aunt Katie asked walk up to us, I guess she put the babies to bed.

"How beautiful my girlfriend is," Travis said.

"Okay...Time for bed Silena, Katelyn go brash your teeth," she said and both Katelyn and I walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"Aunt Katie can I ask you a question," I ask and laid in bed with Katelyn next to me.

"Of course you can, but first why do you call me Aunt Katie all the time, you know i'm not your real Aunt right," she said and sat at the end of the bed.

"You are my Aunt to me," I said. "Are you going to every marry Travis," She looked surprised than sad.

"I don't know sweet, things are not the well right now" was her reply, than I looked at my bedroom door and saw Travis watching us.

"what do you mean,"I asked."Mommy told me you loved him why not marry him," she smiled a little and said "I do love him with my hole heart, and I want to marry him but he has to ask first," I looked back at Travis and he was smiling and mouth "Thank you". She kissed our foreheads and said,

"Good-night, Love you as my little nieces" and walked out the room and turn the lights off.

* * *

**Travie P.O.V**

Katie want's to marry me, Katie want's to marry me, Katie the girl I fall in Love with when I was 16, But didn't ask out until we were 20 want's to marry me I couldn't believe it. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she walked in the living room and took a seat next to me on the couch and snuggle up to me.

"Girl's in bed," I ask wrapping my arm around her.

"Yes," She reply not looking up.

"You know," I started as she looked at me."I think you would be a great mother, the way you are when your with kid's you seem happy, you make them happy," She blush a little one of the things I love about her.

"I think i'm going to need a husband first," she said looking into my eyes.

"Have you every thought of us every having kid's, getting marry, starting a life together," I ask she looked away but nodded her head.

"I have, but I don't know if you would every want that, with someone like me," she said. Come on Travis right here ask her you have the ring, you know she want's too.

"I want that, but not with someone like you," I said and Katie looked like she was about to cry her beautiful brown eyes looking into my blue one's."I want it with you Katie not someone like you, I love you more than anything I want to wake up knowing your mine until I die," I took a deep breath and got down on one knee."Katie Grader I promise to love you every day and never let you go, I love everything about you, the way you blush when you see me looking at you, how you cuddle next to me at night and don't let go," as I said all this a small tear rolled down her cheek."When I think about my future your in it, I know i'm not the best but will you do the honer of marrying me," I ask and pulled the ring out and showed her.

"Yes," she whisper."Yes, I will marry you Travis," I pick her up and kissed her softly, and I sat her down put the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much," I said and kissed her hand."You just made me the happiest man on earth,"

"and I love you," she said and kissed me on the lips.

"Can we be please be the flower girls," a voice said behind us. Katie looked behind me and smiled.

"Of course you both can be, I told you where in bed," Katie said and I raped my arm around her waist.

"Well you see we wanted to see if Travis would ask you or if he was a chicken," Silena said, wait what.

"Well I'm not a chicken, so back to bed or you can stay and watch me kiss your aunt Katie," I said and kissed Katie on the lips.

"Ewe," They said and ran to there room.

"That wasn't cool Travis," Katie said."But I kinda like it s..," I didn't even let her first before I kissed her again.

Oh yeah I love baby sitting.

_**What do you think, plz tell me in a review. Ps. what should the next chapter be about (Misletoe or Eyes) and if I get 5 or more reveiw I will do both this week.:) the one the only ~Bri**_


	4. Mistletoe

**Anthony is 10, and Sliena is 13 1/2. Katelyn is 13, and Zoe is 9 1/3.**

**Mistletoe**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

"Awe, do you want to hang with your little girlfriend," I heard Sliena say.

"She not my girlfriend," Anthony said glaring.

"If y'all are done will you please help me with this," I ask holding up decorations, as the door bell rang.

"I got it," Percy said as the kids took a few of decorations we were having the "Family" over (Percy and I closest friends from camp).

"I bet your girlfriend's here," Silena whisper to Anthony he just rolled his eyes, I just smiled to myself.

"What's up Annie," the one and only Thalia said.

"One don't call me Annie, and I need your help with taking the food out," I said handing her some food.

"Okay," she said and took it out in the dinning room. After we where done I ask,

"Where is Nico,"

"He had to go get the kid's, he should be here any minute," she said not even a minute later someone knock on the door.

"Come in," Percy yelled, as Thaila and I walked into the living room where Silena was.

"Hi mommy, Hi aunt Annie ," Zoe said walking in, and hugged both of us, I glard at Thaila, she just laugh.

"Hey sweet, how was your day," Thalia ask and down at her daughter.

"Good, can I go play with Tony," Zoe ask with a sweet smile.

"Of course you can," Thalia said Zoe said Thank you and went looking for him.

"I think your daughter has a crush on my son, Thalia," I said and took a seat on the coach.

"Well what about your son," she said taking a seat next to me.

"What about my son," I ask looking at her.

"Oh he loves Zoe remember a few years ago," she said than laugh and I joined her.

"I was a kid, Gods," Anthony said.

"Zoe's looking for you," I said

"Okay," he said with a blush and sat on a chair across's from us.

"What are you doing," I ask aren't you going to hang with Zoe.

"Just wait you'll see," He said."HEY ZOE YOU HERE," He yelled and Zoe slapped the back of his head.

"Ow, your mean," he said and turn around not facing around."Come on Tony I was messing with you," She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Tonyyy, let's go play outside," She said he didn't say anything.

"Okay," and she walked and sat on he's lap."What are you doing," Anthony ask. She smiled her sweet little smile, than got up and looked him in the eyes. I looked at Thalia and said," why is it our kids," "I don't know Annabeth," she said.

"I want to play tag, we are going to play tag tony okay," Zoe said. "No," Anthony said.

"Yes and your it," she said he didn't get out of no where Zoe kissed Anthony on the cheek and run away.

"What was that about," Jason ask as Tony walked away with a dark red blush covered he's face.

"Jason that was love," Piper said standing right beside him.

"Love there ten," I said looking at her like she crazy. "I know, so young," she said with a smile.

LINE

Piper's P.O.V.

Mistletoe oh how I love Mistletoe I thought has I hung it up.

"Mistletoe, good memory," Jason said hugging me from behind.

"And bad memories," I said thinking about the time _Drew _kissed Jason under Mistletoe.

"Hey that kissed meant nothing," He said and turned me around and looked up."Well would you look at that Mistletoe do I get a kissed," I laugh and give him a kissed on the lips.

"Ewe," Anthony said as he walked in. "Tony, be nice," Zoe said and I laugh.

"Would you look at that Jason, Anthony and Zoe are under the mistletoe that mean's they have to kiss," I said looking at them.

"Thalia come see this," Jason said, and everyone came and looked at me I just pointed up and then at the love birds.

"Well go on kiss," I said and everyone was about to laugh.

"But,, but," Anthony started than stop and looked at Zoe.

"What," Zoe ask Anthony, He blush but said looked at me and smiled her smile.

"Come on Tony kiss me," she said he did nothing."Fine," she said and grad he shirt and kissed him the lips than pulled away.

"Oh my Gods, he has the Percy look," Thalia said looking at Anthony who looked dazed with a little grin on his face.

"I don't know what look your talking about," Percy said with a smile.

"Well everyone know's that look, when Annabeth kiss's you that's the look you have," She explain and I saw Silena with a camera in her hands smiling.

"No it's not," Percy said then Annabeth tapped he's shoulder and kissed him very quickly and he had the face.

"Got it," yelled Silena and give the camera to Percy who looked at it and.

"Fine I give him a look," he said. Mistletoe you got to love it.

**Done I know I did bad with spelling and grammar sorry I was typing really fast I really hope you liked it**.** Thank you TinyRules for the Jasper Idea.**


	5. School Dance

**Anthony is 15 2/3, and Sliena is 18 1/2 , and Zoe is 15. Anthony and Zoe are Freshman. Sliena is in 12 this is happening at the end of the school year. **

**School Dance**

**Zoe P.O.V.**

"Who do you think Tony's going to take," a girl asked another girl.

"Well I don't know. He could have any girl he wants," the other girl said. I was at my locker hearing all of this. Tony my best friend I have had a crush on him for years, he should know after everything we've been through.

"Hey Zoe there you are," My crush/best friend call as he walked up to me.

"Hey," I said as he hugged me.

"I didn't get to see you all morning, what's up," he ask as we walked to lunch.

"Oh same old same old," I smiled a small smile, oh how i wish he would ask me to the dance.

"Oh cool, you okay?" he asked pulling me away from the crowed.

"I'm fine just waiting for something that may never happen," I said tying to walk away from him, he grab my hand softly. There was a little spark every time we touch a spark, Thanks Aphrodite.

"What's up Zoe, you've been acting different? What are you waiting for? I looked into his eyes.

"I don't know okay, stuff has changed," i said, Oh my gods his eyes I've loved them since I saw them.

"Okay, but were going to talk about this when you come over after school," he said taking my hand and pulling me to the lunch room.

* * *

**Tony P.O.V.**

Stupid Stupid Stupid is what I am, come on Tony just ask her already, if you don't another guy will, you heard them talking about it. Zoe why do you have to be so perfect, with you beautiful black hair, and breath taking blue eyes. I couldn't take it anymore every time i saw her with other guys (the guys that like her more than a friend) i just wanted to kiss her (again) but I couldn't she shows no signs of like me more than a friend.

"Sup little bro," my sister Sliena said walking into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Nothing," I said putting my head on the table.

"Oh, I see," I looked up." It's your girlfriend isn't it," I gritted my teeth.

"For the million time, Zoe is not my girlfriend." I said "And the way things look she never will be," my put my head back on the table.

"Wait what? OH MY GODS YOU DO LIKE HER," she said taking a seat next to me.

"So what if I do. she doesn't like me," I said and went to my room.

* * *

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I walked into Tony's house after school like I always do, but I was a little late because I was hanging with some friends at a little cafe.

"Hey Zoe, Tony's in his room," Silena said with a smile and walked to the living room.

"Thanks," I said with a smile and walked up to his room.

"HE DID WHAT," Tony yelled from inside his room.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, HE KNOWS I TOLD HIM NOT TO ASK HER," it got quiet I walked in his back was towards me, he couldn't see me.

"Please tell me, she said no," he ask, with his hand on his forehead.

"REALLY YES," he yelled and turned around and saw me. I smile and raised my eyebrow.

"I got to go dude," he said and hanged up.

"So who are you going to kill, and why?" I asked and sat on his bed.

"Umm just this guy, that umm asked out this girl, and i was going to ask to the dance." he said my heart dropped.

"Oh," I said in a small voice and got up.

"Where are you going?" Tony ask when I made my way to the door.

"I was going to hang out with Jake or something," he looked hurt and mad.

"Why do you hang out with him, and why don't you want to hang with me?" he asked and got up and walked towards me.

"Well I was going to give him an answer, and I don't know it's just we don't do anything and i'm bored." I said the door was closed and my back was against it and was right in front of me.

"Please don't leave, look I..I want to ask you something," he said looking down.

"Go on," I said putting my hand on his chin and lifting his and looked into his eyes. His breathing became difficult.

"Do you maybe want to um go to the dance with me?" I was surprise but smiled and ran my hand across his cheek, and then hit his chest.

"What took you so long, here I was thinking you were going to take someone else," He laugh and smiled.

"Sorry Angel," his said with a smile and kissed my cheek.

"Angel? I would think you would come up with a better nickname than that, Captain smartypants." I said with a laugh he just smiled.

"Why Captain smartypants?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You're the captain of the swim team and your sometimes a smartypants." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Um I like it, but no as much as I like you," he said kissing my cheek. I scream when he picked me and sat me on the bed and lay down next to me.

"Sorry but it looks like you're staying here, plus Jake will know you answer tomorrow, when I tell the team who i'm going with," he said with a grin on his face.

"You know what I like it here anyways," and with that I kissed his cheek, that night we spent talking about nothing and everything until I fell asleep with his arms around me.

_**So ya here it is, I want to say sorry for not updating sooner but I have had softball and I wouldn't get home until 7, and my last game was yesterday, But my coach wants me to play with varsity has a 1st baseman (I was the only catcher on JV) but I don't know yet, and I had Star testing going on last week. I hope you like this chapter b/c I do, I think i'm going to update on the 14 or the 17 (if i get at lest 4 reviews) I don't know yet. I'm going to do eyes later**_

**_R&R_**

_**~Bri**_


	6. Finding Out

_No kid's in this one so ya :) enjoy :) :)_

**Finding out**_  
_

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I smile as i woke up from my deep sleep, I was laying in our (Percy's and I) bed. My head was laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I smile as I think about how much I love this position, I sighed.

Percy's arm tighten around me, I looked up to him. He open his eyes and looked straight at me and smiled. I blushed even after all these years he can still do that too me.

"Good-morning," he said and kissed the top on my head.

"Morning," I reply and cuddle closer to him.

"Umm, careful now baby, that feel's to good," I chuckled and rolled on top of him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What do you say we just stay in today, just relax," I said, looking over to the clock to see it was 8:47 am. Than my eyes scan the rest of the room, my clothes scattered around the room. I blushed and smiled as I thought of the night before, I looked back to Percy to see him looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Have I ever tell you how lucky I am to have the smartest, demanding, Plus the Prettiest girlfriend in the world," he asked wrapping his arms tighter around my waist and I leaned into him, caressing his arms with my fingers and sighing his name.

"Percy, I'm not your girlfriend," I said with a smile and kissed him hard on the lip's. Just last night Percy asked me to marry him, Of course I said yes the ring was beautiful. Percy broke away and sigh with a big smile on his face.

"My bad sweetheart," he said kissing me on my lip's then cheek."I forgot that you did me the honer on marring me," he finish and kissed me hard on the lip's.

* * *

Later the next day, Percy and I went to see sally (Percy's mom) to tell her that I said yes.

"I love you," Percy whisper in my ear as we walked down the hall way to his moms apartment.

"I love you too," I said looking into his eyes and kissing him on the lips.

"Come on," I said gaping his hand and pulling him a long.

"Sally it's so good to see you again," I said with a smile and hugged her.

"Annabeth come in, tell me how are you," she ask and pulled me inside.

"Actually we need to tell you something," I said as we sat down on the couch.

"Oh my," her eyes widen as she saw the ring on my finger.

"She said yes mom," Percy said holding me tight.

"Oh my gods, congratulations," she said getting up and hugging both of us.

"Thank you," I said and gaped Percy's hand.

The night was amazing we talked with both Sally, Paul, also Percy's little bother. It was perfect I smile as I thought about what Sally said at the in of the night.

"It's about time y'all get marry i'm still waiting on my grand-kids," she said with a smiled and laughed.

"Mom!" Percy said with a bright red blush on his face, probably the same as mine.

"Don't worry Sally you'll get your grand-kids soon enough," I said with and smile, and pulled a shocked Percy out the door with me.

"Good night Sally I had a great night," and with that we left.

* * *

"So kids?" Percy asked me after our _Active, _I smile.

"I have always want kids, One boy and one girl, maybe more," I looked at him with a small smile.

"Umm, well then we better get started," he said flipping us over and kissed my neck.

"Percy," I screech and laughed. One day I will be blessed with kid's until them I have my soon to be husband, to worry about.

_**Awe 3 I love it a lot of Percabeth in this one, I hoped y'all loved it. Short and Sweet what I was going for. :) R&R. until next time.**_

_**~Bri :)**_


	7. The Right Amount, Maybe Not

**Anthony is 3, and Sliena is 6 1/2. THEY HAVING ANOTHER BABY.**

**Keep your head up, and your heart strong.**

**The Right Amount, Maybe Not.**

** Percy P.O.V.**

"Oh my gods were having another baby," the smile never left my face. I looked down at my beautiful wife and love on my life. It was early around 6 something on a Saturday, but yet here i am awake because I'm to happy to sleep.

"Percy what are you doing up?" My angle has a woken I kissed her four head.

"I love you," I said has I bought one of my hands to her face and caressed her cheek. She blushed a little and smiled.

"As I love you," She said and kissed his hand.

"That's all I ever wanted," I said then rolled her on top of me.

"Well you got it," She kissing me on the lip's. I felt like I was on cloud 9, she does little things that make me go crazy. She pulled away and smiled.

"So why are you up this early, just so you can get a make out session," She joked biting my bottom lip. I laugh and smile.

"No i'm just happy, to happy to sleep," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Because were having another baby?" she asked laying her head on my chest.

"Yes, I have my baby girl who looks just like her mother," she looked up to me."My baby boy who looks like me. I think it's time to have a mixer of both mother and father, what do you think?" I asked with a smile.

"That would be the perfect family, but I don't care what he/she looks like if he/she is health and safe that all I care about," She said and kissed his cheek.

"I will always protect you, and the kids until I die," I said looking straight into her eyes.

"I know, as will I," She said, she was kissing me on my lips. I smiled and kissed her harder. I broke away but keep her close.

"You know I gave you your one boy, and one girl." I said she looked confused then smiled.

"Yes you did," she said and kissed my cheek.

"And I'm giving you more," I said flipping us over she laughed.

"One more, and I thank you for that," she said kissing me."Thank you for giving me a perfect life," She said looking into my eyes they were burning with passion. Probably the same for my eyes.

"I should have said that, without you my life it would be worthless," I kissed her with all the love I had for her, for our kids, for this life.

"Ewe," Anthony and Sliena (but mostly Sliena) said. Annabeth rolled off me, I missed her already. They both jumped into the bed.

"You know I think we should tell them now," I said to Annabeth with a smile.

"Tell us what?" Sliena ask crawling into Annabeth lap and kissed her cheek.

"Plwwes twll us," Anthony said do the same as Sliena.

"Wait wait wait," I said they all looked at me."Why does Mommy get all the love," I said and put a sad face on.

"Aw y'all two hurt daddy feels," Annabeth said with a sad smile. They both came over to me and hugged me to death. I laughed and kissed there heads.

"So what daddy was saying, Ya two are going to be older siblings," she said Anthony titled his head and Sliena smiled.

"Do I get a sister or another brother?" she asked and went to Annabeth.

"We don't know yet sweetie," I said with a smile and hugged Anthony closer, he was almost asleep. I could see why it was only 6:30. I kissed his head and he just looked at me.

"I love you daddy," when he said that my day got a million times better.

Do Annabeth and I have the right amount of kids, I love all three of my kids. The one that is coming has already stolen my heart. I don't know what the right number is all I know is that I can't wait for another child.

_**Hey guy how are y'all? I have been better this has been a bad week, my boyfriend and I broke up :'(, I hurt my ankle (and can't walk on it) and can't play the last final games of softball :'(. So since I had a bad week I wrote because writing makes me feel better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW: I'm taking a vote should the baby be a girl or boy, tell me which one it should be with a name please. **_

**_R&R_**

**_~Bri _**


End file.
